Second Meeting
by 96Yuuki
Summary: "Tentu. Kita bersama menjadi bintang yang akan membagi melodi-melodi yang indah di bumi."/"Kamu berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku! Mana janjimu, Len! Kamu pembohong!"/"Aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong."/For IVFA 1st Period: Sing - One Shot Fic / Review please! :D


**Vocaloid** wasn't belong to **aikayuuki**

**Cover **by **LeftAndRight **in **Zerochan 1206847**

* * *

**aikayuuki** present—

Second Meeting

**Fanfiction** for **- Vocaloid FF Award: Sing -**

* * *

**Warning :** _typo_(s), newbie, ada marga yang diganti, alur yang cukup cepat

* * *

Warna gelap menyelimuti bumi. Bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit, ditemani oleh sang bulan yang membagikan sinarnya kepada makhluk hidup di bumi.

Seorang gadis menatap indahnya langit malam itu. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas. Dari bangku taman yang ia duduki sekarang, terlihat jelas hamparan bintang yang berkelap-kelip. Salah satu tangannya memegang leher gitar akustik yang ia bawa.

Gadis itu menurunkan kepalanya dan mulai memetik senar gitarnya. Hari itu, hari terakhir di tahun 2011. Di taman yang jarang dilewati oleh orang-orang, melodi pilu memenuhi area taman tersebut.

"_When many stars twinkling in the night_  
_I found the light that came to me_"

_._

_"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Siapa namamu?"_

_"R-rin."_

_"Aku Len. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu ada di sini?"_

_"..."_

_"Ayolah. Sungguh aneh seorang gadis memainkan gitar di taman pada malam hari. Tapi suaramu bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita berduet?"_

_._

Rambut kuning pirang mengilap gadis itu diterpa angin malam yang cukup dingin. Pita putih besar yang ia gunakan sebagai bandana bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah angin. Tanpa memedulikannya, gadis tersebut masih tetap memetik senar demi senar yang ada di gitarnya, membuat melodi yang indah. Dari mulut gadis tersebut, terdengar nyanyian malam yang terdengar lirih.

"_You taught me a lot of ways_  
_You taught me how to sing with love_"

_._

_"Jadi, kamu selalu sendirian?"_

_"Hm."_

_"Tenang! Sekarang 'kan ada aku! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian!"_

_"E-eh?"_

_"Iya! Aku akan membantumu menggapai impianmu!"_

_"K-kenapa?"_

_"Karena aku suka denganmu! Kau berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Ayo kita menyanyi lagi!"_

_"T-terima kasih. Baik!" _

_. _

Mata biru _azure _yang indah itu menatap kosong ke depan, menatap hamparan rumput berwarna hijau yang ada di taman. Gadis itu masih bisa melihatnya karena pencahayaan di taman sangatlah cukup.

Tempat ini, mengingatkannya pada sosok yang seharusnya tidak ia ingat. Di tempat yang sama dan kira-kira waktu yang sama di tiga tahun yang lalu, ia menemukan seberkas cahaya yang menerangi malam gelapnya.

"_You are with me in the dark_  
_With your light, your bright light_"

_._

_"Kau lihat? Itu bintang yang paling terang."_

_"..."_

_"Namanya _Sirius_."_

_"Indah. Aku ingin menjadi bintang _Sirius_."_

_"Ahahaha. Ya! Aku juga berharap begitu. Walaupun kegelapan menyelimuti, aku ingin tetap bersinar paling terang."_

_"Kalau kamu _Sirius_, aku apa?"_

_"Kamu bisa menjadi bintang _Polaris_!"_

_"Itu bintang yang terang juga ya?"_

_"Iya. Dan kita bersama-sama akan menjadi bintang yang terang di bumi ini!"_

_"Bersama?"_

_"Ya, bersama selamanya."_

_"Lantas, bagaimana bila kamu meninggalkanku?"_

_"Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu."_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Tentu. Kita bersama menjadi bintang yang akan membagi melodi-melodi yang indah di bumi." _

_"Len.." _

_. _

Suhu malam itu semakin turun. Angin semakin jahil membawa udara dingin ke arah gadis itu. Seperti tadi, ia tidak memedulikan angin tersebut. Jemarinya masih setia memetik senar demi senar.

Terlihat, jam taman telah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 tepat. Satu jam lagi, hari baru, bulan baru, dan tahun baru datang menyambut semua orang. Dan semua orang pun juga menyambutnya.

Tidak, tidak semua orang. Gadis itu, dia masih duduk memainkan melodi-melodi pilu tanpa mengikuti acara penyambutan tahun baru. Ia hanya tidak ingin mengikuti acara yang menurutnya terlalu ramai itu. Ia ingin merasakan suasana yang ia rindukan jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"_You deny your sweet promise  
You leave me with our thousand hopes_"

_._

_"Kamu berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku! Mana janjimu, Len?! Kamu pembohong!"_

_"Maafkan aku, Rin. Aku, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku harus mengikuti kedua orang tuaku pindah."_

_"Sudah cukup! Hapus saja impian kita! Lupakan bintang terang yang membagi melodi di bumi!"_

_"R-rin!"_

_._

_BRUK!_

"Kau yang membuat janji itu. Tetapi kau juga yang mengingkarinya."

Gadis tadi menghentikan permainan gitarnya dan berhenti menyanyi pula. Gitar akustik berwarna coklat keemasan yang mengilap itu terjatuh dari genggaman gadis tadi. Gitar tanpa dosa yang menjadi saksi bisu kisahnya. Yang membuatnya bertemu dengannya, orang yang berarti baginya. Ia berdiri. Merasakan semilir angin yang menggelitiki tubuh kurusnya.

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Melihat dua bintang yang sangat ia kenal. Dua bintang yang bersinar paling terang dari yang lainnya.

'Dua bintang terang yang akan membagi melodi di muka bumi.'

Gadis itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berhenti menatap ke atas dan menatap hamparan permadani hijau di depannya.

"_I wonder about_  
_Is it going to end so soon?_"

_._

_"Maafkan aku! Aku tahu, aku lelaki terburuk yang pernah kau temui!"_

_"..."_

_"Aku mohon!"_

_"Tidak perlu. Pergilah. Kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun. Aku tidak berhak marah padamu."_

_"R-rin!"_

_"Bukan. Kau harus memanggilku Kagami, Kagamine-_san_."_

_"Apa? Kau gila!"_

_._

"Mungkin saja. Mungkin aku memang gila. Karena orang itu," gumam gadis tersebut. Diraihnya gitar akustik yang ia jatuhkan tadi.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan _orang itu_? Ngomong-ngomong, lagu yang kamu nyanyikan itu lagu ciptaan kita 'kan?"

"_God says another  
God still don't want to end it_"

_._

_"Aku akan kembali suatu saat."_

_"..."_

_"Ri-"_

_"Kagami."_

_"K-kagami-_san_, aku akan kembali lagi ke sini."_

_"Memang kau siapa?"_

_"Aku Len Kagamine! Ri- maksudku, Kagami! Kumohon, tunggu aku."_

_"..."_

_"Kumohon."_

_"Pembohong." _

_._

"Aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong."

Gadis berambut pirang pendek itu jatuh terduduk, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya gitar akustik tadi. Mata birunya menatap tidak percaya sosok yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Ini bukan mimpi, Rin Kagami."

"_He is just a big liar  
Foolish and liar_"

_._

_"Suatu saat, aku yakin! Kita akan melihat _Sirius_ dan _Polaris_ bersama lagi. Dan kita akan membagi melodi bersama."_

_"..."_

_"Kau mendengarkanku 'kan?"_

_"..."_

_"Sebagai salam perpisahan."_

_"L-lepaskan aku!"_

_"Kumohon, izinkan aku memelukmu kali ini."_

_"K-kau..!"_

_._

"Aku kembali. Bukankah aku menepati janjiku, kali ini?"

Sosok itu, sosok yang dibenci oleh sang gadis. Sosok yang tidak ingin ia lihat lagi. Sosok yang sebenarnya dirindukan oleh hati kecil gadis itu.

"B-bodoh!" jerit sang gadis.

"Aku merindukanmu, Rin."

_DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!_

Di bawah sinar bulan, di bawah ledakan kembang api, di bawah langit hitam, disaksikan oleh gitar akustik itu, yang menjadi saksi bisu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Rin Kagami, gadis yang memainkan gitar tadi, gadis berambut pirang itu. Len Kagamine, pemuda yang memiliki sosok penuh pesona dan seorang yang penting bagi Rin. Kedua kembali bersatu. Mendekap satu sama lain.

Kembang api di langit, menandakan datangnya tahun baru, dan pertemuan mereka. Di langit, Sirius dan Polaris bersinar terang, dan terlihat lebih istimewa.

"_And you're back  
To take me back and hugged me_"

_._

_"Lihat saja, aku akan menepati janjiku."_

_._

_"Aku berharap, kau tidak mengingkari janjimu lagi."_

_._

_"_**_Karena aku mencintaimu."_**

* * *

**Author: **Maafkan saya atas Bahasa Inggris-ku yang jeblok! /nangis bawang/

Lirik asli buatan saya. Fiksi juga asli buatan saya T_T

Mohon _review_nya!


End file.
